1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) system and an RFID reading method for reading data from an RFID tag.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has become increasingly common to perform article management by attaching RFID tags on which data about articles is written, and reading data from those RFID tags. To ensure accurate article management, the requirement is that data must be accurately read from RFID tags.
Accordingly, as RFID systems for article management, multi-antenna systems that have a plurality of antennas for reading data from RFID tags have recently come into use (see JP-A-2002-074279 and JP-A-2002-356227). In addition, multi-reader systems that connect an RFID reader to each of the plurality of antennas are also beginning to be applied.
An RFID system having a plurality of antennas reads data from RFID tags by switching the antennas at regular intervals.
However, a problem is that the reading rate for RFID tags can decrease depending on the position of RFID tags attached to articles or the like.